The Hooded Flashlight
by TrustNo1Scully
Summary: Part of my 30 day X-Files short story fanfiction challenge, this is Day 4 upon request. Mulder and Scully are handcuffed inside the trunk of a car...wearing only underwear.


Darkness was the only thing surrounding Mulder when he opened his eyes. He blinked enough times to realize that his eyes were in fact open and functioning, it was just completely dark wherever he was.

He lifted his head, a sharp pain emerged – the result of the messed up angle his neck happened to be in for quite some time. He didn't understand, his apartment was never this dark, neither was Scully's.

He panicked.

Bolting upright, he banged his head – bone to metal – with the result of a loud bang that made him swear profusely. It was then that he heard rustling somewhere close beside him.

He _felt_ rustling against him.

"What the hell!"

Mulder hissed, shuffling away as much as he could until his toe – uncovered by a sock or a show – hit the end of something.

He was _inside_ something.

"Hello? Who…who's there?"

Mulder hissed once again, blinking his eyes as he tried to adjust to the dark.

Rustling.

A small, tiny voice.

"Mu…Mulder?"

It was Scully.

"Scully? Scully! Where are you? I can't see you."

Mulder called as he waved his arms outwards into the darkness before him. He waved them around until his left hand brushed up against something smooth. He gently grabbed on.

"Mulder."

Scully's voice was flat and as Mulder could safely and accurately guess, annoyed.

"Yes Scully?"

"Get your hand off of me!"

It didn't calculate in his mind. He wasn't touching her; he was just touching a rather soft and squishy objet –

"Oh shit!"

He felt her tiny foot kick him in the shin, not too hard to cause any serious damage but hard enough that he got the point.

"Jesus, I'm sorry Scully! I didn't know it…it was your…uhh…"

"Yeah, sure. Now, can you_ please_ let go!"

Realizing he was still groping her, he pulled away quickly. He had touched Scully and yet, he was disappointed that it wasn't in the way he had one day hoped to.

"Where the hell are we?"

Scully sighed, realizing the coldness of her semi-bare skin, she felt the goose bumps cover her thighs, stomach and the top of her chest. Did he know? Did Mulder realize that they were both in their underwear?

"Mulder?"

He shifted a little closer, testing the confined air between them.

"We must be in a crate or…an underground holding cell? A shipping container? What do you think Scully?"

"The trunk of a car."

Silence.

Mulder started to laugh. He lowered his hands to slip them into his pockets. Instead, he slipped his hands into his boxers.

Silence.

This was like one of the many videos he had watched – the porn stars weren't this awkward about being stuck in a car together.

"You're in your underwear too?"

Silence.

"Yea…uh-"

"Yes Mulder…me too."

They both heard a creak, staying silent they both soon realized it was neither of them making the noise.

A bright light.

Muddled faces.

Blackness.

Mulder awoke; his wrists were stiff and cold. He tried rotating them to work out the cramp and came to realize he was handcuffed. He didn't know if he hand been knocked out for a minute or for hours. All he knew was that he was in his underwear, Scully was in her underwear and possible, in the trunk of a car.

He felt warmth against his chest in what felt like two bumps.

"_Oh fuck…"_

Mulder tried pushing away. The result ended up with him on his back and Scully, who he rolled backwards and onto his chest. They were handcuffed together. Facing each other.

Her lips were literally inches away from his and her breath tickled his face and neck. Her body moved slightly due to her breathing and Mulder noticed the push of fabric against his chest and groin.

Lace.

"_Dear God in heaven help me"_

Whoever planned this kidnap or hostage or whatever sick joke it was, definitely knew Mulder's weakness. Just handcuff a underwear only Scully to me in the small confinements of a dark trunk!

"_Perfect."_

Mulder cleared his throat, whispering as he tried to get Scully to rouse.

"Mulder?...Mulder! Mulder what the hell are you doing!"

"Scully look, ok? We're handcuffed from the front, I tried to roll over and well I…you…"

She rubbed against him, shifting her little body back and forth. She was _killing _him.

"Are you wearing boxers?"

He stuttered.

"Let's just try and get through this ok?"

He mumbled.

He started to laugh nervously, why not make the best of it? Who knew how long he'd be in a position like this again? Especially with Scully.

"You're not the kind of person who I'd picture in leopard print Scully."

She scoffed.

"I'm wearing black lace actually."

_Bingo._

'And you aren't the kind of person I'd picture in leopard print either Mulder."

He laughed.

"Although…however…"

She stopped herself.

"Go on."

"No."

"Go on!"

"No way!"

"Scully!"

"I was just going to say that you were gonna say you probably wouldn't picture me in a skimpy thong but here I am."

Silence.

"Uhh…Mulder?"

"Hmmm?"

"Mulder, your _flashlight _is poking me in the stomach."

Silence.

'My flashlight…oh shit!"


End file.
